Mémoires d'une kunoichi
by Chiiyo86
Summary: Pour Temari, il n'y a que le combat, et son devoir de ninja envers le village. Jusqu'au jour où... Voyage d'une kunoichi vers la découverte de soi et de la famille.


Note: _Ce one shot est la toute première fanfic que j'ai écrite, il y a un an et demi de cela. Une grande valeur sentimentale, donc. Spoilers jusqu'au tome 27. Lisez les one shot sur Gaara et Kankuro, _D'ombre et de vent _et _Ad vitam aeternam, _les trois vont ensemble!_

Disclaimer:_ Rien de la série _Naruto _ne m'appartient, tout est à Masachi Kishimoto. Aucun profit!_

**_-- Mémoire d'une kunoichi --_**

Temari avait quatre ans lorsque sa mère mourut.

Elle se rappelait Kankuro pendu à sa main, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps en réclamant sa mère. Il n'avait que deux ans, à peine plus qu'un bébé, en fait.

Il s'était planté devant eux, les bras croisés, les dominant de toute sa taille. Temari revoyait encore son regard dur et froid. Leur père - même s'ils l'appelaient toujours « Kazekage-sama », et jamais « Père ». Il avait dit : «Arrête ça. Un ninja ne pleure jamais. Un ninja n'a pas d'émotion, ni d'attache. »

Ecrasé par sa présence, le jeune esprit de Temari avait tout juste enregistré que quelque chose déplaisait à son père, et qu'il fallait changer leur comportement s'ils voulaient se conformer à ses désirs. Même des années plus tard, quand elle eut compris qu'il n'y avait rien à attendre de lui, ni amour, ni reconnaissance, le conditionnement resta profondément ancré en elle.

Pendant toute la cérémonie funéraire, Temari concentra tous ses efforts à étouffer les sanglots de son petit frère.

Et puis il y avait Gaara. Temari savait qu'elle avait un nouveau petit frère, mais personne ne lui avait présenté le bébé, et elle n'avait pas demandé à le voir. Même si on ne lui avait pas dit qu'il était responsable de la mort de sa mère, la simultanéité des deux évènements suffisait à jeter une ombre sur son existence.

Elle ne vit pas beaucoup Gaara au cours des premières années de sa vie. A chaque fois qu'ils se virent, Gaara était collé à leur père, qui lui consacrait toute son attention. Une attention qu'il refusait à ses deux autres enfants. Pour Temari et Kankuro, c'était une grande source de questionnement, et de jalousie aussi. Qu'avait donc Gaara qu'eux n'avaient pas ? Tout cela faisait que Temari avait du mal à voir le petit garçon comme son frère, pas comme Kankuro l'était en tout cas.

Ce ne fut que plusieurs années après la naissance de Gaara que Temari sut pour le démon. Une nuit qu'elle n'arrivait pas à dormir, elle vit le petit garçon par la fenêtre, assis sur le toit, du sable tourbillonnant autour de lui. Elle avait posé la question à Yashamaru, qui lui avait raconté toute l'histoire. Gaara était possédé par le démon du sable, Shukaku, qui l'empêchait de dormir. Et c'était à cause de ça que leur mère était morte.

Choquée par ces révélations, Temari ne remarqua pas le ton étrangement neutre et dénué d'émotions de son oncle. Elle ne comprit que plus tard. Et plus tard aussi elle prit conscience d'une information qui était passée inaperçue dans le flot, surtout parce que son oncle n'avait pas insisté dessus. Kazekage-sama avait ordonné cela. Leur père, le père de Gaara, avait forcé la possession de son fils par un démon pour en faire une arme. Des années plus tard, Temari passerait des heures à se tourmenter, rongée par la culpabilité de ne pas avoir compris (ou voulu comprendre) que tout était la faute de leur père, et certainement pas celle de Gaara, qu'un enfant ne pouvait pas être tenu pour responsable des conditions de sa naissance. Mais à l'époque, elle n'avait retenu que cela : Gaara ne pouvait pas dormir. Gaara était possédé par un démon. Gaara _était_ un démon. Gaara avait tué leur mère.

Elle avait tout dit à Kankuro un soir de tempête où ils se racontaient des histoires pour se faire peur. Le bruit du vent ressemblait à des hurlements de désespoir. Temari s'amusait de voir Kankuro trembler comme une feuille, la voix chevrotante, terrifié par ses propres histoires. Elle n'avait pas peur, elle, au contraire elle aimait le bruit du vent, et la sauvage liberté qu'il suggérait. Elle avait porté le coup de grâce à son petit frère en lui jetant la révélation à la figure. _Tu sais que notre frère, Gaara, ben en fait, c'est un_ démon. Kankuro n'en avait pas dormi pendant des nuits. Temari n'avait pas tiré tellement de satisfaction du fait d'avoir réussi à le terroriser. La réalité est parfois bien plus terrifiante que n'importe quelle histoire.

Le jour de la première tentative d'assassinat sur Gaara, Temari était là. Elle avait assisté à la scène à distance. Elle avait vu le ninja – un ninja de leur village ! - s'attaquer au petit garçon, et elle avait vu le sable riposter pour le protéger, tuant l'assassin en un coup. C'était la première fois qu'elle était témoin de l'action du démon, bien qu'elle ait entendu parler de divers accidents où des gens avaient été blessés, mais curieusement, ce qui la marqua le plus dans l'incident, ce fut l'expression terrifiée de Gaara. A cet instant, elle revit Kankuro secoué de sanglots, agrippé à sa main, et pour la première fois, elle pensa à Gaara comme à son petit frère, même si elle n'osa pas aller le réconforter comme elle l'aurait fait avec Kankuro.

Elle avait senti qu'il était de son devoir d'en parler à son père. Car l'attaque du fils du Kazekage par un ninja de leur propre village signifiait certainement qu'il y avait un traître à Suna. La réponse de son père lui avait glacé le sang. _Ne te mêle pas de ça._

Alors Temari avait compris, à dix ans, elle avait vu les choses avec plus de lucidité qu'elle n'en avait jamais eu auparavant. Leur père – non, Kazekage-sama - était déjà au courant, car c'était _lui_ qui commanditait ce meurtre, parce que Gaara était devenu trop dangereux par son manque de maîtrise du démon. Il avait été une expérience, qui avait échoué, et dont il fallait se débarrasser. Qu'il s'agisse de son propre fils n'entrait pas en ligne de compte. Et son regard promettait à Temari qu'il n'aurait pas plus de remord à éliminer ses autres enfants s'ils s'avéraient gênants. Temari n'avait donc rien fait, et le bref élan fraternel qu'elle avait ressenti fut étouffé dans l'œuf.

Quand Yashamaru mourut, officiellement lors d'une mission, Temari avait acquis suffisamment de cynisme pour comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Car la mort de leur oncle, la seule personne qui s'occupait de Gaara depuis que leur père avait commencé à le délaisser, coïncidait avec un changement radical dans le comportement du petit garçon, et l'apparition sur son front de la marque sanglante du kanji « amour ».

Et Temari savait maintenant interpréter l'expression retenue de Yashamaru quand il lui avait révélé la vérité sur la mort de sa sœur jumelle. La manière dont il avait dit que Gaara avait _tué_ sa mère en naissant, et dont il avait plus ou moins éludé la responsabilité de son père dans l'affaire, sans doute parce qu'il était plus facile d'en vouloir à un enfant que de s'attaquer à « Kazekage-sama ». Alors Yashamaru avait tenté de tuer Gaara. Et Gaara l'avait tué.

Les années avaient passé. Pour Temari et Kankuro, elles avaient surtout rimé avec entraînement. Ils n'avaient pas été à l'école, et avaient tout appris auprès de professeurs particuliers. Les meilleurs, bien sûr. Car eux-mêmes devaient devenir les meilleurs. C'était tout ce que Kazekage-sama retenait du fait qu'ils soient ses enfants : ils devaient lui faire honneur en devenant les meilleurs ninjas du village caché de Suna. Temari avait donc grandi plus ou moins coupée des autres enfants. Ne les fréquentant pas à l'école, elle n'avait pas non plus recherché leur compagnie en-dehors. Elle avait très tôt acquis la certitude que c'était elle contre les autres.

Enfin, elle et Kankuro. Celui-ci n'était plus le petit garçon accroché aux jupes de sa grande sœur, celui qui venait la réveiller en pleine nuit parce qu'il avait fait un cauchemar. Il s'était découvert une fascination que Temari trouvait morbide pour les marionnettes et leur utilisation en combat, s'intéressait aux méthodes d'assassinat qui évitaient au ninja de s'approcher de sa cible, se peinturlurait le visage (pour cacher quoi ?), et dissimulait ses cheveux sous une coiffe, se battait pour des broutilles, évitait soigneusement tout contact avec son père et son frère, ne mentionnait jamais leur mère.

Mais ils étaient presque toujours ensembles. Temari ne se demandait jamais si elle l'aimait, s'il représentait quelque chose de particulier pour elle parce qu'il était son frère. Un ninja n'avait pas d'attache. La famille ne représentait rien. Cela, elle l'avait bien compris. Elle savait juste que Kankuro était comme le soleil dans le ciel, comme le vent dans le désert. Il était là, comme une évidence, et Temari ne concevait pas un monde où il n'existerait pas.

Quand elle avait eu le niveau pour devenir genin, enfin un véritable ninja, elle avait retardé le moment de passer l'examen, attendant qu'il l'ait rattrapée, pour qu'ils puissent être dans la même équipe. Elle n'envisageait pas les choses autrement. Ils avaient tous les deux adopté une attitude hautaine et arrogante envers les autres. Ils étaient devenus les meilleurs, le savaient et le faisaient savoir, parce qu'ils ne connaissaient rien d'autre pour justifier leur existence.

Au bout du compte, ils ne savaient plus si les autres les rejetaient parce qu'ils étaient arrogants, ou s'ils étaient arrogants parce que les autres les rejetaient. Mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Un ninja n'a pas besoin d'amis.

Ils devinrent genins en même temps, et furent dans la même équipe, comme ils le désiraient. Ce qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu, c'est que Gaara passerait l'examen en même temps qu'eux, et constituerait le troisième membre de leur équipe. Temari soupçonnait que leur père était derrière tout ça. Gaara aurait pu devenir genin bien avant. La protection que lui donnait le sable le rendait invincible. Mais il aurait bien fallu le mettre dans une équipe, et cela aurait été signer l'arrêt de mort de ses équipiers. Gaara tuait dès que l'envie lui prenait, et les gens du village avaient appris à se tenir loin de lui. Kazekage-sama pensait-il que le fait que Temari et Kankuro soient ses frère et sœur le retiendrait ? Ou voulait-il seulement se mettre à l'abri des récriminations que pourraient lui adresser les familles des potentiels équipiers de son fils ? Personne ne les regretterait, eux, s'ils se faisaient tuer par leur frère.

Les missions qui réunissaient pour la première fois la fratrie au complet se déroulaient dans une ambiance étrange. Temari et Kankuro vivaient dans la peur de leur petit frère. La première fois qu'ils virent Gaara se métamorphoser pour donner sa pleine puissance au démon qui l'habitait, Temari en fit des cauchemars. Jusque-là, rien ne l'avait jamais terrifié au point qu'elle en rêve la nuit.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne croyaient vraiment que Gaara accordait de l'importance au fait qu'ils soient son frère et sa sœur – après tout, il avait tué son oncle - mais cela ne les empêchait pas de brandir à tout bout de champs leur lien de parenté comme un bouclier, parce qu'après tout, on ne sait jamais.

Et bizarrement, bien que Gaara ne cessât de répéter qu'il ne les considérait pas comme sa famille, et de les menacer de mort, jamais il ne mit sa menace à exécution, alors même qu'il tuait avec tant de facilité. De plus, il fallait reconnaître qu'à eux trois, ils formaient une équipe redoutable. Tant qu'ils accumulaient les succès, personne ne songeait à remettre en question la formation de leur équipe. Alors Temari et Kankuro apprirent à vivre avec une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de leurs têtes, et la peur constante qui l'accompagnait.

Quand ils se rendirent au village caché de Konoha pour passer l'examen chuunin, aucun d'eux ne se doutait que ce voyage allait changer leurs vies à jamais. Pour Temari, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle et ses frères réussiraient cet examen sans difficulté. Ce n'était qu'une formalité.

Le banal examen se transforma en mission offensive. Temari ressentait un certain malaise à l'idée de démarrer une guerre qui lui paraissait absurde avec un de leurs alliés. Mais Baki-sensei leur expliqua que leur existence en tant que force militaire du pays était menacée. Temari pouvait comprendre cela. Etre une kunoichi était sa raison d'exister. Elle ne savait rien faire d'autre.

Malgré tout, il ne s'agissait toujours que d'une mission, et des missions, elle en avait accompli des dizaines, même si aucune n'avait été de cette envergure. Une fois cette mission accomplie, ils retourneraient au village et reprendraient l'étrange routine qui constituait leur vie. C'était ce que se disait Temari.

Cette prévision s'avéra cependant complètement fausse. Tout dérapa quand Sasuke Uchiwa blessa Gaara pendant le combat qui les opposaient. Pour Temari et Kankuro, c'était un des fondements de leur monde qui s'effondrait. Gaara n'était jamais blessé, ne _pouvait_ pas être blessé. Ce n'était pourtant pas la seule de leurs certitudes qui allait être mis à mal lors des évènements qui suivirent.

Après cela, tout alla très vite. Gaara blessé, c'était toute la mission qui s'en trouvait bouleversée. Pour la première fois de leur vie, Temari et Kankuro fuyaient devant l'ennemi, et pour la première fois ils se retrouvaient en position de protéger Gaara. Kankuro proposa d'affronter Sasuke Uchiwa qui les poursuivait, pour laisser de l'avance à Temari et Gaara, une initiative qui ne lui ressemblait pas beaucoup. Mais la situation n'était pas ordinaire.

Quand Sasuke Uchiwa les rattrapa, elle et Gaara, Temari sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre. Sa présence ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose, que Kankuro avait échoué. Et comme les Ninjas de Suna ne laissaient derrière eux que des ennemis morts, Temari y vit aussi le signe que son frère avait péri au combat. Sauf que le jeune Uchiwa venait de Konoha, et que Temari savait que ce village plus paisible que le sien formait moins durement ses ninjas. Selon les critères de Temari, cela en faisait des faibles, mais c'est cette faiblesse même qui lui redonna espoir en la survie de son frère.

Aussi quand le combat entre Gaara et Sasuke Uchiwa commença à faire rage, qu'elle constata que Gaara donnait de plus en plus libre cours au pouvoir du démon, au point d'entamer sa transformation physique, et y vit une menace pour sa propre existence, elle fuit les lieux de l'affrontement pour rechercher une trace de son frère.

Retrouver Kankuro en plus ou moins en bon état, en vie en tout cas, la submergea d'émotions qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru posséder. Face à lui, elle ressentit l'impulsion subite de le prendre dans ses bras, mais un tel geste était trop inhabituel pour l'un et l'autre, aussi elle se retint.

La prudence la plus élémentaire leur conseillait de se cacher en attendant que les choses se tassent. Les évènements ne semblaient pas tourner en la faveur de Suna, et ils savaient qu'à eux deux, épuisés comme ils l'étaient, ils ne feraient pas le poids contre un contingent de ninjas de Konoha. Mais il y avait Gaara. En fait, Temari se fit la réflexion plus tard que peu importe à quel point elle avait pu vouloir nier son existence, tout au long de sa vie, il y avait toujours eu Gaara.

Gaara était censé être invincible, et il n'avait jamais eu besoin d'eux pour se protéger. Sauf que cette certitude avait déjà perdu de sa force. Mais que pouvaient-ils faire contre quelqu'un d'assez puissant pour blesser Gaara ? Pourtant, ils repartirent en arrière, là où Temari avait laissé leur petit frère en train de se battre.

La scène qu'ils découvrirent en arrivant sur place les stupéfia. Gaara était à terre - _à terre! -_ complètement épuisé. En face de lui, à terre également, se trouvait Naruto Uzumaki, le jeune hurluberlu de Konoha, et à côté de lui, toujours debout, se tenait Sasuke Uchiwa. D'un même mouvement, sans se consulter, Temari et Kankuro bondirent devant leur frère, prêts à se battre. En repensant à cette scène un peu plus tard, Temari ne réussit pas à s'expliquer cette impulsion. Mais ce jour-là, il s'était passé bien des choses inexplicables.

Gaara réclama l'arrêt des hostilités, et ils partirent tous les trois d'un côté, tandis que Naruto Uzumaki et Sasuke Uchiwa partaient de l'autre. Quand ils furent seuls, fuyant le plus loin possible des zones de combat, Gaara prononça une phrase, une seule, mais qui sembla à Temari la chose la plus incroyable qu'elle eût jamais entendue, et certainement le clou de cette journée.

Je suis désolé…

Kazekage-sama était mort. Ce fut cette découverte qui les accueillit à leur retour au village.

Temari prit la nouvelle avec une étrange absence d'émotion. Il y avait longtemps que cet homme n'était plus son père, s'il l'avait jamais été.

Le village était plongé dans le chaos. La défaite cuisante face à Konoha, en plus de la mort brutale de leur chef, avaient laissé les ninjas de Suna dans le plus grand désarroi. Les négociations avec Konoha et la réorganisation du village était la plus grande préoccupation de tous.

Au milieu du désordre ambiant, Temari et ses frères tentaient de trouver leur équilibre. Ils vivaient tous les trois ensembles depuis qu'ils travaillaient en équipe, mais il fallait avouer que jusqu'ici, cela tenait plus de la cohabitation forcée que d'une véritable vie commune. Gaara évitait son frère et sa sœur, ou c'était eux qui l'évitaient, difficile à savoir.

Depuis leur retour, la situation évoluait subtilement. Gaara s'était très vite remis de ses blessures, sans doute grâce à l'action du démon. Temari et Kankuro n'avaient pas réussi à lui arracher beaucoup de détails sur ce qui s'était passé à Konoha (et ils n'avaient pas beaucoup insisté), mais ils avaient au moins compris que Gaara s'était en fait surtout battu contre Naruto Uzumaki. Il s'était visiblement passé quelque chose entre eux, mais il n'était pas facile de déterminer quoi.

Le seul indice que possédait Temari était une brève conversation qu'elle avait eue avec son plus jeune frère. Une conversation qui avait commencé par une question pour le moins déroutante…

« Temari, qu'est-ce que c'est l'amour, pour toi ? »

Temari était restée figée un instant, puis elle avait ouvert la bouche : « Eh bien… » . Elle l'avait refermé presque aussitôt, se rendant compte qu'elle était incapable de formuler ne serait-ce que le début d'une réponse. L'amour lui était un concept aussi étranger que la neige dans le désert.

Gaara avait poursuivi :

« Naruto Uzumaki… il n'avait que ce mot-là à la bouche. Il se battait pour protéger ses camarades. Pour moi, c'est ridicule, mais le fait est que je n'ai pas réussi à le battre. »

Il se tourna vers sa sœur, et Temari frissonna devant l'intensité de son regard.

« Lui aussi, il est possédé par un démon… »

A ces mots, Temari eut un hoquet de surprise. Elle revit le jeune garçon, énergique, plein de vie. Il ne semblait avoir rien en commun avec Gaara, et pourtant… D'où pouvait venir cette différence ?

« Vous êtes revenus me chercher. Je pensais que vous vous étiez enfuis… mais vous êtes revenus me chercher. »

Temari, déconcertée, chercha quoi dire, mais Gaara ne semblait pas attendre de réponse, et plutôt poursuivre une conversation avec lui-même. Bientôt mal à l'aise, elle prit le premier prétexte pour s'en aller : « Il faut que j'aille faire à manger… »

C'était un des changements majeurs de leur vie quotidienne. Auparavant, si Temari et Kankuro prenaient la plupart de leur repas ensemble, Gaara ne mangeait que lorsqu'ils n'occupaient plus la cuisine. Depuis leur retour, ils avaient pris leurs repas tous les trois. Au début, Temari cuisinait, mais quand elle en avait eu assez de faire le repas sous prétexte qu'elle était la seule fille, elle avait exigé de Kankuro, et demandé timidement à Gaara, qu'ils instaurent des tours pour faire la cuisine. A sa grande surprise, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient émis de protestation (ni de menace de mort).

Aucun des trois ne cuisinait vraiment bien, et la conversation n'était jamais très animée, parfois même inexistante, mais cela ressemblait plus à une vie de famille que tout ce qu'ils avaient jamais connu.

Ils étaient retournés à Konoha quelques mois plus tard. Les négociations entre les deux villages avaient bien progressé, et quand Konoha avait réclamé une équipe pour venir en aide à un groupe de leurs ninjas partis pour une mission périlleuse, Suna n'avait pas pu refuser ce gage de bonne volonté. Lorsque Gaara avait appris que Naruto Uzumaki faisait partie de l'équipe à secourir, il avait insisté pour qu'ils soient envoyés tous les trois.

Quand Temari avait lu la liste des noms des membres de l'équipe à secourir, elle avait eu un bref pincement au cœur en lisant le nom de Shikamaru Nara. Son combat contre ce ninja dans le cadre de l'examen chuunin l'avait laissée très frustrée, ainsi que, même si elle ne l'avouerait jamais, plutôt impressionnée. Bien qu'elle ait été déclarée vainqueur de l'affrontement, elle savait, et tous les spectateurs savaient, qu'il avait été meilleur qu'elle. Ce garçon qui ne payait pas de mine s'était révélé un stratège de génie, et comme Temari avait toujours été fière de ses capacités de réflexion, elle y voyait un affront personnel. Sans compter ses remarques sur le fait qu'un garçon ne pouvait pas perdre face à une fille… Temari comptait bien lui montrer qu'elle n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

La mission de secours avait été une réussite. Temari avait pu montrer un échantillon de sa puissance à Shikamaru. Mais pendant qu'elle était avec lui à l'hôpital de Konoha, à attendre des nouvelles de son meilleur ami grièvement blessé lors de la mission dont il avait la charge, à le regarder ruminer dans l'angoisse et la culpabilité, elle avait ressenti de l'irritation qui l'avait empêchée de goûter pleinement la satisfaction de ce qu'elle considérait comme une victoire sur lui.

Elle lui avait rappelé, plus sèchement qu'elle n'en avait eu l'intention peut-être, que telle était la dure réalité de la vie du ninja. Mais elle s'était souvenue de sa propre angoisse quand elle avait cru Kankuro mort, une angoisse qu'elle avait jusqu'ici associé à la peur de perdre la vie, mais en plus fort peut-être. Ce souvenir avait renforcé son irritation. Un ninja n'est pas censé éprouver ce genre d'émotion.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est l'amour, Temari ?_

Elle n'avait pas su répondre à cette question de son petit frère. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez elle ? En se promenant dans Konoha, elle regardait les enfants jouer, tout comme ils jouaient dans les rues de son propre village. Elle ne se rappelait pas avoir jamais eu autant d'innocence.

« Comment tu définirais l'amour, Kankuro ?

- Hein ? »

Kankuro regarda sa sœur comme s'il ne saisissait pas la question.

Temari avait alors compris que ce n'était pas seulement chez elle que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais chez tous les trois. Ils étaient comme émotionnellement handicapés, incapables de sentiments et de liens avec les autres. Et quand elle voyait Naruto Uzumaki, ou Shikamaru Nara, dont la détermination à devenir un meilleur chef s'était renforcée après avoir failli perdre ses amis, elle se disait que c'était peut-être un manque plutôt qu'une force.

Shikamaru lui raconta l'histoire de la famille Uchiwa, comment Itachi Uchiwa avait massacré tout son clan, et comment Sasuke Uchiwa ne vivait maintenant que pour la vengeance, et que c'était pour cela qu'il avait déserté le village. Temari se dit qu'après tout, il y avait pire que sa propre famille.

Il fallut tout de même finir par quitter Konoha pour retourner chez eux. Temari échangea quelques répliques sarcastiques avec Shikamaru Nara, parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas se résigner à simplement lui dire « au revoir ».

Le début du voyage fut silencieux, mais ils étaient habitués au silence. Le silence entre eux devenait de moins en moins tendu et inconfortable, et pour l'instant il leur suffisait d'être ensemble.

« Dis-moi, Tem… », fit Kankuro.

Temari tiqua devant le diminutif, qu'il avait été le seul à utiliser, mais qu'il n'employait plus depuis des années.

« On dirait que tu t'entends bien avec ce gamin, Nara… »

Temari se sentit rougir, mais l'embarras céda la place à la colère devant l'air moqueur de son frère.

« C'est que tu rougis, en plus… t'as vu ça, Gaara ?

C'était sans doute la première fois de sa vie que Kankuro prenait Gaara à partie de cette manière. Et tandis que Temari fouillait dans la sacoche où elle gardait ses armes – un kunai suffirait - elle jeta un regard en coin à son plus jeune frère, et le surprit en train d'esquisser le plus infime des sourires. Elle se sentit tout d'un coup le cœur plus léger.

_On n'est pas une famille normale, ça c'est sûr. On ne le sera peut-être jamais. Mais on peut apprendre. _

Ensemble, ils pouvaient au moins être une famille.

Temari avait seize ans quand elle comprit qu'elle n'était pas forcée de suivre la voie qu'on avait tracée pour elle.


End file.
